Project Summary The Administrative Core is comprised of Cancer Center Administration and Senior Leadership. Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) Administration provides centralized coordination of resources and services required to facilitate the ACC's scientific mission to reduce the burden of cancer. Coordinated activities include: participation in the governance and decision-making processes of the Center; representation of the Center within the parent Institution; and the oversight and management of multiple CCSG-related activities. CCSG- relevant activities include: support of Planning and Evaluation; oversight of Shared Resources; support of faculty recruitment; management of the membership process and data, such as publications and grants; management of the Pilot Projects Program; space management; coordination and documentation of Center meetings; budgeting and financial management; and management of the CCSG application. ACC Administration is comprised of a cohesive group of highly experienced staff with the demonstrated expertise needed to enable the ACC to realize its mission and respond to the growing research needs of the membership. These key administrative staff members have clearly defined roles, responsibilities and reporting lines, ensuring that the administrative activities of the ACC are delivered in an effective and efficient manner. ACC Administration provides vital support to the ACC Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, Advisory Groups, Shared Resources and members. Senior Leadership is a carefully selected group of nationally prominent individuals who have clearly defined roles while sharing overall responsibility for realizing the mission of the ACC, developing and implementing strategies that respond to the needs of members, and fostering a creative, cohesive cancer research environment that encourages transdisciplinary team science across the translational pipeline. Leaders identify scientific issues and strategic priorities and review progress toward achieving goals. Dr. Chi Dang has served as Director since 2011, replacing Dr. Craig Thompson. Dr. Caryn Lerman has continued in her role as Deputy Director, as have Dr. Lewis Chodosh as AD for Basic Research, Dr. Garrett Brodeur as AD for Pediatric Research, Dr. Timothy Rebbeck as AD for Population Science, and Dr. James Alwine as AD for Shared Resources. Dr. Roger Cohen replaced Dr. Lynn Schuchter as AD for Clinical Research. Three new AD positions were created: Dr. Robert Vonderheide was appointed AD for Translational Research, Dr. Carmen Guerra was appointed AD for Diversity and Outreach, and Dr. Brian Keith was appointed AD for Education and Training. Mr. Robert Wynne was promoted from AD for Finance to AD for Administration.